


Guess You Can't Fuck Your Friends

by orphan_account



Series: That Was More Like A Mouth Punch Than a Kiss [3]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, More alcohol, Ryuko compares herself to Jesus, Satsuki has Mommy issues, Terrible gross hotels, oh and more vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-part ficlet on the third, fourth, and fifth times Ryuko met Satsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Times three, four and five that Ryuko met Satsuki were under the same general circumstances. Ryuko wasn’t sure how exactly Satsuki got her cell phone number, but she did. Ryuko’s phone rang and, only used to being called by her foster parents or Mako and unfamiliar with the number, she let it go to voicemail. Almost immediately, the phone rang again. Confused and intrigued, she held it up to her ear and apprehensively answered it.

“I’m waiting outside in a car,” a voice that was unmistakably Satsuki’s said, causing Ryuko’s brows to jolt up before furrowing. “Meet me here.”

She glanced over at Mako at the other end of the room, watching Animal Planet and actually doing her homework, before she refocused her attention back to the phone. “What am I, your paid whore?” She hissed, the grip on her phone tightening.

“No, don’t be stupid, I don’t pay you,” Satsuki said dismissively, “Just come down here. You can shout at me to my face. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Ryuko sighed, resigned. “Fine. Give me five minutes.” She hung up on her before Satsuki could even say anything, then looked over at Mako. “I’m going out.”

Mako looked at her, confused, but nodded anyway. She couldn’t exactly stop her, even if she wanted to. “Careful,” was all she said as Ryuko stepped into her raggedy, once-white sneakers. Nodding and waving a hand dismissively in her direction, Ryuko mumbled a ‘bye’ and left, jacket only half-on. She rushed down the stairs -the elevator always took too long going down- as she pulled her jacket on the rest of the way. When she got out of the complex, she found the car Satsuki had mentioned puttering right in front of the building.

“Seriously, what the fuck, Satsuki,” Ryuko growled as she clambered into the passenger seat. “I was watching stupid Youtube videos and you pulled me away from that enriching viewing experience.”

Satsuki only quirked her brow, smirked at her, and put the car in drive.

“Oi,” Ryuko exclaimed, causing Satsuki to brake and sigh. “Wanna explain to me what we’re doing before you go off and drag me along with you?”

Satsuki sighed and rubbed her temple with her middle and index fingers. “I had an argument with my mother,” she said.

“Oh,” Ryuko said, clearing her throat. “Uh. Okay. Where’re we going?”

“A bar, so we can get drunk,” she answered, getting antsy. “Is that a sufficient amount of exposition for us to start moving?”

Ryuko sighed and shrugged. “I guess.” Satsuki’s foot lifted off the brake. “You’re paying, though. Didn’t bring my wallet.”

“Good.” Satsuki smiled. “I’m using my mother’s credit card.”

They only had to drive about two minutes to the college town’s nearest bar -including stoplights; it actually probably would have been faster by walking if they ran past every intersection. “I’m not letting you drive home. You can spend the night on my couch or something,” Ryuko mentioned before they left the car.

Satsuki snorted -Ryuko was getting better at telling which ones were from amusement and which were from incredulity, and this one was  _definitely_ incredulous- and replied, “I’m getting a hotel.  _You_ can spend the night.”

Ryuko blinked at her, frowning, but didn’t refuse the offer, instead following her into the bar. She’d decide when the time came. The building was shabby, with low-light lamps, a scuffed up bar, and some booths, but neither of them were there for the scenery anyway. “Hey,” Ryuko said as they got a seat in a two-person booth, “not that I’m complaining about free drinks, but why aren’t you doing this with your friends?”

“I’m their rock. I comfort  _them_ , not the other way around,” Satsuki replied. “They don’t need to know things that can worry them.”

“Yeah, and I guess you can’t fuck your friends,” Ryuko added, sending her a smirk before she hailed a waitress. “Hey, what do you want?”

Satsuki pursed her lips, probably going through a mental catalogue of drinks, before she answered, “Screwdriver.”

Turning to the waitress, she said, “Just a beer for me. What’s your best draft?”

The waitress shrugged and said, “Some Canadian beer that doesn’t taste like piss.”

“Guess I’ll have that one.”

The waitress nodded, looking about as interested as someone watching paint dry, then turned and shouted their orders to the bartender.

Ryuko turned back to Satsuki and leaned on the table. She toyed with one of the coasters already laid out on the table with a sigh. “This is weird, we don’t talk,” Ryuko complained, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I barely even fucking know you,” she added. When Satsuki didn’t say anything in response, she sighed and ran her finger over the table. Their drinks came and they occupied their mouths with their alcohol. Every time Ryuko opened her mouth to say something, she seemed to think better of it and drink instead.

Finally, with her beer nearly finished, Ryuko said, “This beer actually doesn’t taste like piss.” She set her drink down on her coaster and looked over at Satsuki, who sipped at her drink. She didn’t make any move to respond. Ryuko frowned. “Hey. If you’re just going to say shit-all, I’m just gonna leave. You can get drunk and literally go fuck yourself,” she growled, slamming her hand down on the table. She finished her beer and stood.

“Matoi,” Satsuki said, setting her drink down, “sit back down. Don’t pull a tantrum, you’re in public.”

Ryuko frowned and grit her teeth, unmoving.

Satsuki sighed. “I’ll speak to you. I promise.”

Ryuko grunted but she sat down. “You’ve got one chance,” she said as she hailed the waitress and got a new beer.

Satsuki hesitated, scratching her head, then said, “You mentioned you did MMA. I went online and saw some of your matches. You’re very good.”

Ryuko sputtered, drink spilling from her mouth and dribbling down on her shirt. “Fuck,” she muttered to herself, grabbing napkins and wiping herself down before she looked over at Satsuki. “You saw some of my matches?” She paused and rose a brow. “Are you a stalker?”

Satsuki snorted. “You can rest assured that I’m not stalking you.” She finished her screwdriver and ordered an old fashioned. “Are you embarrassed about your fighting that much?”

“Well, no,” Ryuko said, gripping her beer with two hands as she set it down. “Nobody really talks to me about it very much. People think I’m… What was the word they used?”

“Unapproachable?” Satsuki suggested.

“What? No--”

“Hot-headed?”

“No! Can I just--”

“Horrifyingly aggressive?”

“ _Distant_ , ” Ryuko managed to butt in. She sighed at Stasuki’s satisfied expression and asked, “Is that a joke? Were you trying to joke around?”

Satsuki smirked. “A small joke.”

“Good to know your sense of humor stems from antagonizing people,” Ryuko said.

“I’m surprised you know the word antagonizing,” Satsuki said before she sipped her drink.

“And I’m surprised you can see past your eyebrows, but the world is full of wonders, isn’t it?” Ryuko grinned at her and finished her second beer. She looked at Satsuki, her face suddenly serious. “I wanna make out with you. Right now.”

Satsuki snorted again and set her drink down with one hand, her other reaching out to grab Ryuko’s ratty jacket and tug her forward. “I appreciate you asking permission,” she said, the corners of her mouth quirking upward. Ryuko sent her her best shit-eating grin and butted heads with her, almost like a cat does -that is,  _almost_ gently but not quite there yet.

“Can I?” She asked, bumping noses with her, almost brushing lips with her.

“I don’t know, can you?” Satsuki replied, smoothing out the collar she had grabbed.

Ryuko groaned and rolled her eyes. “Sorry,  _Madam_ , may I?” She corrected.

Satsuki smirked and conceded, “You may.”

“Thank fucking God,” Ryuko mumbled before pressing her lips to Satsuki’s, letting the other woman decide the pace. A few hoots and hollers came from the men in the bar and Ryuko immediately broke away to glare into the crowd and shout, “Shut the fuck up you stupid shits, I’m trying to make out with my not-girlfriend!” She turned back to Satsuki. “The nerve of some people, am I right?”

Satsuki snorted and patted her shoulder before she pulled away and picked her drink up again, quickly downing it and calling over the waitress. “Get me straight whiskey and then the tab for my friend and I.” She glanced over at Ryuko. “You want anything else?”

“Another one of these, please,” she answered, lifting her beer before she downed the rest of it. As they waited for their last round of drinks to arrive, Ryuko smacked her lips and looked over at Satsuki. “We’re going to your hotel after this?”

“Yes.” She tapped her fingers on the table and leaned back in her seat.

“You don’t want to talk about that thing with your mom at all?”

“No.”

“Okay, that’s fine. I guess,” Ryuko said as the drinks arrived. They drank their last drink quickly and in silence, Satsuki paid her bill -ignoring the significant glance the waitress made at the two of them when she covered her tab-, and the two of them left, Ryuko stumbling from standing too quickly. The cool spring air hit them and Ryuko sobered up a little (though admittedly, not all that much).

“So, you know where your hotel is?” Ryuko asked, following after Satsuki. “Shit, wait, I gotta call Mako to let her know I won’t be… Home… Tonight…” She trailed off, browsing through her contacts and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Matoi,” Satsuki started, turning around to stare at her squinting at her smartphone. After twenty more painful seconds, she snatched the phone out of her hand and tried instead. “What’s your contact name for her?”

“Mako. Surrounded by emojis of coconuts.” She paused, waiting for any reaction from Satsuki. She got none. “Get it? ‘Cause of her hair.”

“Yes, I get the joke,” Satsuki mumbled, still scrolling through the contacts.

“Holy SHIT, Eyebrows, lemme just find it, I’m not a baby,” Ryuko complained, swatting Satsuki’s hand and pulling the phone away, mumbling to herself. “Fuckin’ Christ, like I’m a… A goldfish.”

Satsuki snorted, smirking at her, and Ryuko couldn’t help but chuckle and grin back at her as she lifted the phone to her ear. “Mako. Yeah. I’m gonna be spending the night at a friend’s… What d’you mean I don’t have any friends? Excuse you, I’ve got tons’a friends, I’ll have you know…” She looked over at Satsuki and rolled her eyes. “Yeah. I’ll be safe. I’m not alone… No, it’s not-- It’s not-- I’m with a friend!” Ryuko sighed and rubbed her brow. “Don’t worry. Don’t have any crazy parties without me. Yeah, I’ve been drinking. No, I won’t get poisoning like that one time. Okay, bye. I’ll see you later.” She sighed again, ended the call, shoved the phone in her pocket. “Okay, we can go.”

Satsuki rose a brow. “You don’t have any friends?”

Ryuko flushed and elbowed her, walking ahead. “I have tons of friends. I am the friend  master .” She stopped and looked over her shoulder. “Where are we going?”

Satsuki just tutted and walked ahead of her, forcing Ryuko to pick up the pace.

“The first time we met, I got very tipsy and couldn’t drive home, so I had to pick up a ride from some creep. Didn’t want him knowing where I lived, so I chose the closest hotel in town,” she explained. “It’s a piece of shit place.”

Ryuko hummed and just barely managed to avoid walking into someone coming from the opposite direction. “Is it that place on 8th street?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, yeah, that place is fucking terrible,” Ryuko said, mussing her hair and stumbling on her own feet. “It’s one of those places where you gotta keep your shoes on and avoid the comforter at all costs.”

Satsuki huffed and nodded. “Don’t remind me.”

Ryuko stuffed her hands in her pockets and followed after Satsuki. Their conversation went stale after that, Satsuki only responding in monosyllabic words and grunts, Ryuko practically tripping over herself every five steps. By the time they reached the hotel, Ryuko was just happy she was going to be able to sit down once they got to the room. Satsuki spent about a minute at the front desk and Ryuko whined the entire time, mumbling about how ‘she didn’t have to even stay at this crap hotel’ right in front of the manager. She insisted on being the one to use the keycard to unlock the door.

They were stuck out there for exactly two minutes and thirty seven seconds.

Ryuko took stock of the room as she stepped in, barely even moving aside to give Satsuki enough room to get into the room. “Wow, it’s even crappier than I remembered.”

Satsuki grunted and shut the door to the room. Ryuko stared at the other woman. Satsuki stared back.

“So we doing this or what?” Ryuko said, flopping against the wall and reaching out to pull Satsuki along with her. Satsuki looked mildly amused as she leaned down to kiss her, fingering along the hem of her shirt. Ryuko met her halfway, unsatisfied with the pace she had set, tugging at Satsuki’s clothes ineffectually and opening her mouth in order to deepen the kiss.

Satsuki pulled away in order to lick her lips and say, “That beer doesn’t actually taste like piss.”

Ryuko grinned but didn’t respond, instead moving in to kiss her again before she grunted and sank down to her knees, fiddling with the buttons if her skirt. It wasn’t until Satsuki pointed it out that she realized she could just duck her head under the piece of fabric. “Hey, you think you can get a yeast infection if I eat you out right now?” Ryuko asked, lifting her skirt up. “Y’know, ‘cause of the beer. Beer has yeast in it.” She paused, then shifted around in order to pull her phone out. “One second, I need to find this out.”

Satsuki just stared down at her, incredulous. “Are you a lightweight?” She asked, threading her fingers through Ryuko’s hair.

“No, I’m a featherweight,” Ryuko answered dismissively, tapping away at her phone.

“Not your wrestling weight class, Matoi, your drinking.” She almost sounded patient. Almost.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah. A little.” Ryuko shrugged. “Ah. Drinking beer does  _not_ cause yeast infections.” She looked up at Satsuki, pursed her lips, then said, “I’ve gotta vomit.”

“Well, don’t vomit on me,” Satsuki said, eyes glinting with sudden panic, helping Ryuko up and to the bathroom. Ryuko just barely made it, lifting up the white-plastic-turned-yellow toilet seat just in time for her to start vomiting. Satsuki just groaned and held her hair back, looking away from the mess Ryuko was causing. By the time Ryuko stopped, Satsuki’s knees hurt from crouching. Ryuko heaved one more time, dry, then groaned and sat up, staring blearily up at Satsuki.

“I’m gonna die,” she said, pouting.

“You’re not going to die, Matoi,” Satsuki responded, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping her mouth with it. Ryuko tried to nip at her fingers and Satsuki narrowly avoided them, frowning. “Stop trying to act sexy this instant, you just vomited profusely.”

“I don’t have to act sexy, I  _am_ sexy,” Ryuko said, grinning confidently. “I am sexy incarnate. I’m like… if sexy had sex with another sexy and had a baby… I’d be that baby. Sexy baby.”

“Oh my God, stop,” Satsuki groaned, tossing the toilet paper in the toilet and flushing it for her. “Come on, you’re too drunk for anything sexual. I can take you home.”

“You had stronger drinks than I did,” Ryuko complained, standing up anyway. “I’m fine. I jus’ throw up a lot, is all.”

Satsuki stared her down and Ryuko met her gaze, although her eyes were slightly more glazed over than the other woman’s. Reluctantly, Satsuki sighed and said, “Fine. You can stay.”

Ryuko hummed and managed to coordinate herself enough to get on the tips of her toes and kiss Satsuki, her hand coming up to cup her face. Surprised at the gentleness, Satsuki returned the kiss and bent over to accommodate the younger woman’s height, her fingers brushing over her ear to tuck a sweat-stained lock of hair behind her ear.

That is, up until Ryuko opened her mouth and all Satsuki could taste was  _beer and bile_ .

“No, you’re not kissing me, rinse out your mouth immediately,” Satsuki said as soon as she pulled away. Ryuko bristled but did as she was told, grabbing the crappy blue plastic cup at the sink and fumbling with the plastic wrap surrounding it. She filled the cup and, still glaring at Satsuki, rinsed her mouth, gurgled, and spat out the water, her shoulders hunched and eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t be grumpy. You tasted vile. I don’t know how I was able to kiss you that first time we met.”

“It was my rebellious allure,” Ryuko answered, setting the cup down and placing an awkward hand on Satsuki’s breast, eyes lidding over in what Satsuki could only assume was an effort to look sexy. She struggled not to laugh.

“Oh?” Was all Satsuki could manage, the rigid line of her mouth almost cracking into a smile.

Ryuko patted her boob and nodded absently, eyes distant.

“Matoi. My breast is not a wild animal,” Satsuki said, shrugging her hand off. She jerked her head in the direction of the other room before she moved away, fingers catching on the hem of Ryuko’s shirt. “You’re very needy when you’re drunk.”

Ryuko sputtered incredulously but let herself be tugged along. “Needy? You’re the one who brought me for drinks,” she said, taking the five steps necessary to reach the bed. Satsuki grabbed the comforter with her thumb and index finger and pulled it back. Ryuko grabbed the remote and watched Satsuki lie down on the bed, unmoving until Satsuki rolled her eyes and patted the space beside her. She joined her on the bed and turned the television on.

As the channels flicked by, Ryuko focused on them for barely a second before she changed it. With a sigh, she finally settled on some infomercial and tossed the remote aside. Satsuki quirked a brow at her and Ryuko shrugged, stretching her legs out and lifting her arms above her head. “Infomercial?” Satsuki asked.

“I like ‘em. The bad acting is the best,” Ryuko answered simply, one of her hands coming down to rest on Satsuki’s thigh. She didn’t flinch away, but she also made no move to reciprocate.

“I’m not having sex with you,” Satsuki said, looking over at her. “You’re too drunk.”

Ryuko grunted and shifted closer, pressed her nose against her neck. “You don’t have to fuck me,” she grumbled, her hand moving higher up her thigh.

Satsuki placed her hand over Ryuko’s. “Matoi. I don’t need pity sex,” she said.

“‘S not pity sex.” She mouthed at her neck, placed a sloppy kiss on her pulse point. “I’m sorry that your mom’s an asshole, though,” Ryuko said, squeezing her thigh.

“You’re terrible enough at sex sober,” Satsuki said, ignoring her last sentence. “Watch your infomercial.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t drink, either.” Ryuko shifted her hand up, came to rest on Satsuki’s stomach. She traced her navel over her shirt before she darted her hand under the fabric and splayed her hand across her abs, felt them tense beneath her fingertips. She lapped at the hollow of her throat, mumbled something incomprehensible into her skin.

“Stop drooling all over me,” Satsuki said, her hand coming to rest on Ryuko’s waist. Ryuko sighed and wriggled closer, nuzzling up her neck in order to nip her ear. “Are you a cuddler?”

Her fingers circled her muscles. “I could be.” She pressed into her unyielding skin, tucked her head back under Satsuki’s chin. “Still sorry your mom’s an asshole.”

Satsuki sighed and placed her free hand on Ryuko’s head. “Thank you,” she said, running her fingers through her hair, feeling her relax under her touch. When Ryuko didn’t say anything, Satsuki put her chin on her head, watching a woman struggle with way too many tupperwares on TV.

“Matoi.” Ryuko stirred, pet Satsuki’s belly. “Hey.” Satsuki tugged at her hair.

“Hmn?” Ryuko lifted her head.

“You still smell like vomit.”

Ryuko smirked and squirmed her way up to a sitting position, grabbed Satsuki’s face and pulled her down for a kiss, nipping at her lips. Satsuki smirked and kissed her back, threading her fingers through her hair. Ryuko pulled away in order to yawn and she patted Satsuki’s face. “I smell like vomit but I’m the sexy baby,” she said, sprawling across the other woman.

“Don’t call yourself that,” Satsuki said, rolling her eyes. “I’m not having sex with an infant.”

“Well, apparently, you’re not fucking me at all,” Ryuko shot back, pressing her nose to Satsuki’s navel with a sigh. Satsuki just grunted and tugged at her hair with one hand while the other brushed over Ryuko’s lips before poking at them, forcing them open. Ryuko complained but opened her mouth, letting Satsuki run her thumb over her teeth, the fingers in her hair scratching at her scalp. “The fuck’re you doing?” Ryuko asked, although it sounded more like ‘pa pak’re vou vooing’ with Satsuki’s fingers impeding her speech.

“Your infomercials are boring. I’m entertaining myself,” she explained, dodging any clumsy nips Ryuko made to her fingers. Ryuko huffed and wriggled onto her back, head resting in Satsuki’s lap. She smacked away the hand in her mouth and glared up at her, defiant.

“I’m not your piece of entertainment,” she growled.

Satsuki sighed and settled her hand on Ryuko’s collarbone, fiddling with the fabric of her shirt between her fingers. “Poor choice of words. I apologize.”

Ryuko stared at her for another few moments, examining her, before she sighed and turned away from her, apparently deciding that the television was more interesting than whatever Satsuki had to say.

“Fair enough,” was all Satsuki said, keeping her hands off of her.

“You’re a piece of shit,” Ryuko murmured, eyes still focused on the great deal of five easy payments of 19.95.

“I know,” Satsuki said. Ryuko huffed and searched blindly for Satsuki’s hand, placed it on her head. She scratched her there. “Is this supposed to recompense you?”

Ryuko just grunted and flopped her hand on Satsuki’s knee, drawing circles on her. 

“Those vacuums always look like the best thing in the world on TV,” Ryuko finally said, turning her head in order to look up at Satsuki from the corner of her eye.

Unsure of what to say, Satsuki just watched the infomercial and alternated between tugging and petting Ryuko’s hair.

“Eyebrows,” Ryuko said, drawing Satsuki’s attention away from the television and back to the head on her lap. “You can tell me what happened with your mom, you know. Y’don’t have to, but y’can.”

Satsuki paused, hesitated, then shrugged. “We always argue. I usually just go out alone.”

Ryuko huffed. “And you said  _I_ had no friends.”

“But you actually have no friends.”

Ryuko just sneered at her and headbutted her in the gut, revelling in her surprised grunt. “Okay. I’m going to bed. Right now.”

“You’ve given up on sex?” Satsuki asked, genuinely curious.

“Nah, I just get that you think you’re raping me if you fuck me now,” Ryuko said with a shrug. “I mean, I got that in the first place. I don’t agree with your decision, but… I respect it. I guess.”

Satsuki smirked down at her. “Very big of you.”

“Well, one of us has to be self-sacrificing. It may as well be me.” She grinned at her and wriggled her eyebrows. “You can call me Sexy Jesus now.”

Satsuki sorted. “Did you just compare your… Blue-balls to the crucifiction of Jesus Christ?”

“I’m already going to Hell for eating out pussy, so I might as well be as blasphemous as I can and make my trip there count, yeah?” Ryuko reasoned.

Satsuki just flicked her in the nose and leaned back. “Just go to sleep.”

“... So it’s a no on the me fucking--”

“It’s a no.”

Ryuko just sighed and shut her eyes, pressing her nose against Satsuki’s navel and almost immediately falling asleep.

Satsuki found out that night that Ryuko drooled literal oceans when she was drunk and sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki invites herself over to Ryuko's house while Mako's on a date. Ryuko had a date with a steak. Satsuki is personally offended that she's being snuffed in favor of a dead, cooked animal.

The next time her cell phone rang, Ryuko picked it up without even looking at her caller ID, thinking it was Mako on her first unchaperoned date calling her to come and rescue her.

You can imagine her surprise when Satsuki was on the other end.

“Jesus fuck, Eyebrows, Mako’s not here, I’m not screwing in some shitty hotel. I’m having steak, just come upstairs to room 431 instead of having me get in your car like a prostitute.” She examined her cooking and pursed her lips. “I mean, nothing against prostitutes, it’s just that I’m not one.”

“Okay, fine. I’m coming upstairs.” She hung up. Ryuko looked down at her phone, sighed and shook her head, then ended the call on her end, too. She buzzed her in and preemptively opened the door, then went back to overseeing her meal.

She heard the door shut and she glanced over to make sure it wasn’t a serial killer. It was, in fact, Satsuki -well, she could also be a serial killer, but at least she  _knew_ her-, taking off her shoes at the entrance. “So, what’re you here for? More Mommy issues?” Ryuko asked, taking one glance at her pantsuit before losing interest and turning back to grill her steak. She missed the sneer on Satsuki’s face.

“No,” she answered, peering over Ryuko’s shoulder to see what she was doing. “Steak?”

“Mhm.”

Satsuki frowned. “There’s only one.”

“Never said I had any for you. Did you think I knew you were coming?” Ryuko turned her head, jolted away from the short distance between them and coughed. “I mean, anyway, even if I knew you were coming I wouldn’t bother getting a steak for you. You think I’m made of money over here?”

Satsuki looked at her for a few more moments before she rolled her eyes at her and moved to lean on the counter, watching her prepare her meal.

“Excuse me,” Ryuko said, patting her thigh so she could move over. “You’re messing up my cooking mojo, go brood somewhere else.”

Satsuki frowned and stood her ground. The other woman raised her brow and went back to watching her steak, eyes darting over to Satsuki every so often. “You never said why you were here.”

Satsuki shrugged. “I was in the area.” She flicked a crumb off the counter, stared down at the steak as Ryuko pressed her finger to it, checking the temperature. “Gamagori said he was going on a date, so I assumed you weren’t doing much of anything tonight.” She moved over to pick at one of the spices Ryuko had lined out.

Ryuko smacked her hand away, taking the bait, and Satsuki grabbed her wrist. The shorter woman’s brows furrowed and she grunted, head snapping so she could focus of Satsuki. Satsuki stared right back at her and tugged her arm, raising an inquisitive brow. Ryuko rolled her eyes and set her cooking utensil down, moving closer to her, grabbing her neck with her free hand in her usual method to bring Satsuki down to her height.

“Is this what you want?” Ryuko asked, her breath lingering with Satsuki’s.

She looked down at her lips before she feigned disinterest. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ryuko smirked up at her and met her lips, gentle, but her hand squirmed around and pinned down Satsuki’s at the same time. Satsuki let out a huff and thumbed her ear with her free hand, threatening to pull if she didn’t let up on her other hand. Ryuko just bit down on her lip and the other woman retaliated by headbutting her, breaking the kiss and leaving the two of them breathing hard.

“Fuck you,” Ryuko grumbled, stroking the back of Satsuki’s neck almost apologetically, her actions mirrored on Satsuki’s wrist.

“Fuck you,” Satsuki said in response, delicately banging foreheads with her and running her fingers over the shell of her ear. They kissed again, more patient, gingerly, both of them wordlessly speaking their approval. Their fingers linked.

The moment, however, didn’t last for very long. Ryuko shoved herself off of Satsuki and untangled her fingers. “My steak,” She grunted, using a pair of tongs to lift it off the grill and set it down on her plate.

Satsuki, still slightly baffled by what happened, looked down at the plate and rose a brow. “No vegetables to go with it?” She asked.

“Uh, no, gross,” Ryuko said, face screwing up. She pulled a knife and fork from a kitchen drawer then moved to the tiny table Ryuko and Mako had found lying around in the front of someone’s yard, now in the corner of the room. She sat down and peered over at Satsuki who still stood at the entrance to the kitchen and waved her over, frowning. “The fuck you standing over there for? C’mere.”

Satsuki frowned but moved towards the table, steps stilted and awkward. She sat down and cleared her throat, setting her hands on the table, watching Ryuko eat.

It was both horrifying and confusedly arousing.

“You have… Steak juice on your forehead,” Satsuki said, watching her cut a large chunk of meat from the steak and shove it in her mouth. Ryuko seemed unperturbed by her remark, chewing on her food and barely giving Satsuki a second glance. Satsuki sighed and leaned over, wiping off the juice with the heel of her palm. Ryuko placed her knife down and reached up, gripped Satsuki hand, then leaned her cheek against it. Satsuki immediately flinched away, retracting her arm, and said, “I came in contact with much too much steak liquid.” She wiped her hand on the table, grimacing. “That was disgusting.”

Ryuko just grinned at her through her mouthful of meat and Satsuki just groaned, disgusted. She hastily swallowed down her food and Satsuki sat there, watching her eat.

“You’re not even going to drink anything?” Satsuki asked.

Ryuko wrinkled her nose. “I’ve got plenty of juice right here.” Then, at Satsuki’s horrified expression, she lifted her hands up in surrender. “Jesus, try to take a joke! I drank earlier, I’m not thirsty. Give me like thirty more seconds on this thing and I guess I’ll let you fuck me.”

“Is that why you think I came over?” Satsuki asked, furrowing her brows.

Ryuko lifted her own. “Am I wrong? Did you come over for a political debate on what’s going on in Venezuela or something?”

The other woman glanced away and coughed. “No, you’re not wrong.”

“Yeah, I thought so.” Her utensils clattered onto her plate, forgotten as soon as she had finished her steak, and she shifted her chair over to Satsuki in loud skids. “Do you wanna talk about Venezuela?” Her head butted under Satsuki’s chin and she mouthed at her jugular, her hands coming to rest on Satsuki’s thighs.

Satsuki snorted. “Not particularly,” she answered, tugging Ryuko onto her lap, her hands darting under her loose t-shirt in order to run her fingers over her back. She felt her shudder and arch her back, gasping into her neck. “Were you hoping to talk about Venezuela?” She felt Ryuko grin rather than saw it, and she tilted her neck back in order for Ryuko to have better access to it.

“Well, I mean, it’s pretty fucked up there. Have you seen the pictures?” She brushed her knuckles over Satsuki’s stomach, as always revelled in the way they immediately flexed and that she felt them even through fabric. “Take my bra off,” Ryuko added, palming Satsuki’s breasts.

Satsuki did as she asked, unhooking her bra with very little actual effort, and Ryuko pulled away for a moment to tug off her shirt and bra. “Venezuela’s always been a little off-kilter,” Satsuki said, one hand placing itself between her shoulder blades as her mouth found her breast. She let out an encouraging sound from the back of her throat when Ryuko groaned, tongue circling her nipple. With an easy movement, she eased her onto the table, letting Ryuko wrap her legs around her waist. “I apologize for the last time we met. Perhaps if you hadn’t drank beyond your limits,” Satsuki said, running her hands over her stomach, watching muscle contract under her layer of pudge.

“I get it,” Ryuko said with a shrug, breath catching at Satsuki’s prodding. “Gonna have to make me come twice as much, now.”

Satsuki smirked, leaning over the table in order to nudge her chin with her nose. “Oh?” she asked, thumbing her ribs. “That’s a terrible line, by the way--” she stopped speaking when she heard the table groan under their weight, and she looked up at Ryuko. “You’re very heavy, Matoi.”

“Wow, you’re resorting to weight jokes,” Ryuko said, rolling her eyes as she propped herself up on her elbows. It gave another warning creak. “Get me off of here before I fall and get splinters and you’ll have to spend the whole night plucking fucking wood chips from my back.” She wrapped her arms around Satsuki’s neck.

“No, that doesn’t sound good,” Satsuki agreed, lifting her up with only one hand resting on her rear.

“Doesn’t look like I’m that heavy,” Ryuko muttered, leaning back on her perch in order to send a glare Satsuki’s way.

“No, you are. I’m just strong.” Satsuki smirked and leaned over to place a kiss on Ryuko’s lips, which Ryuko halfheartedly returned, still miffed. Satsuki snorted and nuzzled into her. “Was I rude?” She lifted her higher and bent herself over in order to lap at her nipple.

“Hah… Very,” Ryuko said, the grip on her neck tightening.

Satsuki smirked into her skin and her free hand ran down Ryuko’s back. “Where would you like me to take you?”

“Couch,” Ryuko answered, wriggling under Satsuki’s mouth and letting out involuntary noises. Satsuki complied, tossing Ryuko onto the couch. Her mouth found Ryuko’s other nipple and her hands ghosted over the hem of her pants. She glanced up for permission and Ryuko readily gave it, hips raising to get her sweatpants off easier. Her underwear came off next and Satsuki rose a brow in her direction.

“Are you this wet because of me or because of your steak?” She asked, already beginning to migrate her mouth lower.

“The steak, obviously.” Ryuko grinned down at her and her fingers threaded in her hair, encouraging her to move lower. Her grin faltered, however, when Satsuki simply grabbed the underside of her thighs, slung them over her shoulders, then lifted her up, leaving her legs to dangle off her shoulders. She flushed, one of her hands moving in order to grab the back of the armrest in order to stabilize herself. Satsuki caught her eye as she pressed her mouth to her thigh, smirking when the other woman’s grip in her hair tightened, white-knuckled. Her hand moved down to cup her breast and Ryuko gasped, bucking her hips. “Satsuki,  _please_ ,” she groaned, burying her face in the crook of her arm.

“Very polite,” Satsuki murmured as she obliged her, lapping a slow, broad stroke, eyes almost demure.

Ryuko was getting concerned that she was so aroused by these stupid, simple actions.

Satsuki set a slow pace, taking her time, idly palming Ryuko’s breast. Ryuko, surprised by the languidness of her pace, rolled her hips, tried to get her going faster. “What the fuck, Eyebrows,” Ryuko grunted, toes wriggling.

Satsuki looked down at her, raised a brow. Her mouth detached itself, placed itself on her thigh instead. Her hand moved to cup her face, run her thumb over Ryuko’s lips. “I will take my time. You will enjoy it.” She punctuated her point by ghosting her mouth over Ryuko’s clit, who gasped, her free hand gripping onto Satsuki’s wrist. Satsuki hummed and, still maintaining eye contact with Ryuko, resumed the pace she had set before.

“Okay, this isn’t that bad,” Ryuko managed, her heels digging into Satsuki’s back, subconsciously  urging her on. Satsuki quirked her brow again, her tongue not even changing pace from the motion, brushed her thumb over her lips again. Ryuko’s breath caught in her throat and she nipped at her finger. “Get your thumb out of my mouth,” she added, jerking away from and pushing Satsuki’s hand away. Satsuki let out a surprised grunt but conceded, instead laying her hand on her collarbone.

Ryuko wasn’t sure when exactly she felt like she was about to come but it certainly happened and Ryuko was half surprised, half confused and one-hundred percent mystified. “Holy shit,” Ryuko said, Satsuki’s mouth curling around her clitoris and sucking, “Holy shit you aren’t stopping.” Her leg jerked and she wheezed, her left hand gripping onto the arm of the couch for dear life while her other dug her nails in Satsuki’s forearm. She buried her face in the crook of her elbow and groaned, hips bucking as she came again. Satsuki smiled against her skin, hoisting her higher into the air, mouth still lapping at her, still at that furiously slow pace.

Ryuko’s volume only increased, letting out sharp, hoarse gasps. Satsuki grabbed her hair and she immediately came for a third time, blessing a vagina’s short refractory period and practically shouting a garbled, unidentifiable word. Satsuki slowed, bringing Ryuko down, her hand brushing through the tangles in her hair. Her lips pressed on her thigh and Ryuko’s entire body shuddered. She looked down at Ryuko, who swallowed harshly and loosened her grip on Satsuki’s hand.

“My whole body’s locked in this position, I think,” Ryuko said, breathing still heavy. Satsuki smirked and carefully lowered her back down on the couch, running her fingers over her stomach. She lightly pinched her side, mostly just to let Ryuko know that she wasn’t getting soft on her, before Ryuko grunted and tugged her on top of her, wrapping her sweaty arms around Satsuki’s immaculate clothing. Satsuki said nothing, just calmly breathed and placed one of her hands on Ryuko’s cheek.

“I think I have lockjaw,” Satsuki murmured after a few moments, adjusting her position and running her fingers down Ryuko’s side, poking at each of her ribs.

Ryuko huffed and nudged her with her head. “You were the one who decided I had to come three times in a row,” she shot back. Her brows furrowed. “Speaking of which, don’t you need to get off?”

“Funny. Thought I counted four.” Satsuki was silent for a moment before she cleared her throat, the noise loud next to her ear. “I already did. Orgasm, I mean. Where did you think my free hand was?”

“... Oh.” She squirmed under Satsuki for a moment in order to get more comfortable, holding back sharp breaths whenever her sensitive skin rubbed against fabric. “It really is my night tonight. Get a nice steak, get off three times, don’t have to actually do any work…”

Satsuki hummed, not entirely convinced, and papped Ryuko’s cheek before she sat up and dislodged herself. “When is your foster sister getting home?” She asked, suddenly all business.

Ryuko got up onto her elbows and shrugged. “I dunno, like, late. She said she’d be home late and that she’d call when she was leaving,” she explained. She sat up and scratched at her armpits, pursing her lips. “You really thought I came four times?”

Satsuki nodded, absorbing the information, before she took a step towards Ryuko, quirking a brow. “You do that thing with your leg whenever you climax. I thought I had counted it giving me a concussion four times. But that could just be because I think I have a concussion.” She shrugged and leaned over her, shared her breathing space with her, touched her stomach. “Would you like it to be four? I’ve always been a fan of even numbers.”

Ryuko eased back in her seat, legitimately thinking about her decision. “Did you cut your nails?” She asked, glancing down at her hands. “Jesus Christ, you didn’t.” She sighed, got up on wobbly legs, then shuffled over to the bathroom. A few moments later she came back equipped with a nail clipper and nail file. Sitting back down on the couch and patting the space next to her in order to set about clipping her nails. “What’s with the current thing with you getting me off like… a gazillion times?” Ryuko asked as she clipped the second nail. “Not that I mind, of course.”

“Of course,” Satsuki agreed, remaining completely motionless. “It’s to make up for last time when you got too drunk, vomited everywhere, and then were forced to take the walk of shame across the neighborhood to get to your apartment.”

“So this is a pity-fuck?”

Satsuki flexed her fingers when their nails were done being cut, and relinquished her other hand to her. “Essentially, I suppose.” She paused and opened her mouth to say something, but apparently she thought better of it and shut it.

Ryuko looked at her for a few moments before she shrugged. “Meh. I’ll take what I can. Better than a six month dry-spell, I guess.” She filed down Satsuki’s nails then carefully placed the two items on her rickety coffee table. Satsuki pulled her in for a kiss, sucking on her lower lip and rubbing circles on her jaw. Ryuko groaned and let herself be moved on top of Satsuki, her fingers twining themselves in her hair. She shuddered when Satsuki prodded her entrance, groaned when she put it in, slowly, teasingly. She broke the kiss and groaned, bowing her head and resting her forehead on Satsuki’s shoulder.

“Do some work,” Satsuki said, nosing at her ear and adding another finger. Ryuko complied, hips rolling into her hand, riding her fingers. “Good,” she murmured, the hand on her face moving down to squeeze at the back of her neck, goading her on. Ryuko grunted and gasped, rutting against her, fingers curling into Satsuki’s hair. “Make one of your hands useful, stop tangling my hair,” Satsuki said.

“Why, ‘cause you can’t touch me without breaking pace?” Ryuko asked, stuttering out the sentence much too quickly.

Satsuki just snorted indignantly and bit her ear in retaliation, but Ryuko did as she asked, one hand moving from Satsuki’s hair down to her crotch to touch herself, letting out a choked groan. Satsuki let out a noise of approval and lifted her head up by the neck in order to mouth at her jaw.

“Jesus, four is--” Ryuko paused, and gasped as Satsuki crooked her finger before she sped up. “It’s like… almost painful,” she finally said, barely managing to return the kiss Satsuki initiated.

“We can stop if it’s uncomfortable.” Her breath lingered on Ryuko’s lips from their proximity and she shuddered from the feeling.

“No, fuck no,” Ryuko breathed, hand in her hair tightening as she let out a particularly loud groan.

“You don’t have much stamina, do you?” She thrusted her fingers up, smirked when Ryuko gasped and ground down on her hand in response.

“Try… Try coming four times in a row, see how that goes.” Ryuko managed, headbutting her and tugging on her hair as her grinding got choppier. Satsuki huffed, amused, as she kissed her jaw and had her fingers meet her thrusts. She made a sound of encouragement when Ryuko stiffened and groaned, her leg spasming as usual. Ryuko’s breath was ragged, but she accepted the kiss Satsuki started, languidly moving her lips with her as Satsuki pulled her fingers out. “Fuck,” was all Ryuko said as she slumped over, burying her face in Satsuki’s neck with a sigh. Satsuki brushed her fingers through her hair and Ryuko mirrored the action, albeit more clumsily.

“You alright?” Satsuki asked, resting her chin on her head as Ryuko nestled more comfortably into her. She placed her free hand on the small of her back and rubbed circles around one of the vertebrae on her spine and she felt her shiver in response, weakly arching her back and letting out a whine. Ryuko grunted her affirmative in response to her question.

“God, I can’t feel my legs,” Ryuko groaned, huffing. “That’s it. I think four is my limit. Apology accepted.”

Satsuki snorted and lied back properly, Ryuko mumbling her appreciation as she settled down on her. “You need me to get you off now? It feels… Unfair,” Ryuko grumbled, lifting her head up to look at her.

Satsuki scratched at her scalp and shrugged. Ryuko let out a pleased purr at the gesture, leaning into her hand. “You don’t look like you’re very up to it right now,” Satsuki said.

“Gimme five minutes, my legs’ll be back online by then,” Ryuko mumbled as Satsuki’s other hand moved to cup her face and lightly pinch her cheeks. Ryuko complained but nuzzled into the hand anyway, compliant. Her teeth dug into her palm and Satsuki sucked in a breath as Ryuko languidly ran her tongue over it, eyes half-lidded and hazy but staring right at Satsuki. She managed to get into a sitting position, straddling her hips and holding the back of the couch for support. “What do you want me to do?” Ryuko asked, her free hand clumsily unbuttoning her blouse, hand moving as if it were asleep. She cursed under her breath and Satsuki snorted, amused, before she helped her out, brushing her hand away. “I forgot to tell you,” Ryuko mumbled, watching the other woman unbutton her own shirt, “Your pantsuit’s nice. Your ass looks good in it.”

Satsuki smirked, sucking her breath in through her nose when Ryuko’s fingers traced her abs. “Thank you,” Satsuki said as Ryuko’s other hand joined the first one. “Though I’d like to argue that my ass looks good in everything.”

Ryuko’s mouth twisted into an amused smile and one of her hands moved up to paw at Satsuki’s breasts through her bra, staring at her intently in order to gauge her reactions.

“You like staring, don’t you?” Satsuki murmured as Ryuko worked on pushing her bra above her breasts. When she succeeded, Ryuko shrugged and each hand found a breast, palming them and circling her nipples with her thumbs.

“You do the same thing. I like seeing your reactions,” Ryuko explained, watching the way Satsuki’s eyebrows twitched at the stimulation, parted her lips in order to let out those quiet breaths that Ryuko was coming to understand that she was enjoying whatever she was doing. She paused, shifting her position in order to slot one of her thighs between Satsuki’s. “Your eyebrows are really expressive.”

Ryuko could see her physically stop herself from quirking her brow. Ryuko only responded with a wry smile and she rocked her thigh into Satsuki’s crotch, ran circles around her nipples.

“I can feel my legs now,” Ryuko said conversationally, watching Satsuki knit her eyebrows and let out a quiet moan, her fingers curling as she rocked back into her thigh. “You want me to take off your pants first?”

“No, it’s fine,” Satsuki breathed, reaching out and tugging her down in order to bite down on her shoulder. Ryuko shuddered and roughly palmed her breasts in return, feeling rather than seeing Satsuki’s back arch into her hands. She ducked down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck before she sucked hard on the junction between neck and shoulder. Her hands rested on Ryuko’s shoulders and she dug into them in order to rock against her better, her breath hot on Ryuko’s ear.

Ryuko was learning that Satsuki didn’t get particularly loud most of the time. She let out strained gasps and muted moans and  _wow, Ryuko was getting aroused all over again from it_ . Still, emphasis on most of the time. Whenever she would find a particularly good angle or Ryuko would suck on a new spot on her neck, she’d let out a long groan right into Ryuko’s ear and her now-blunt nails would dig into her shoulders and if Ryuko wasn’t wet before from all of those noises that escaped Satsuki’s throat she definitely was now.

“Eyebrows,” Ryuko grunted, “Five seems like a nice number.”

Ryuko could feel the force of her eyebrows furrowing, almost as if she was able to generate ki from them like in Dragon Ball.

“Please,” she whined, and Satsuki sighed but complied, one of her hands moving down to rub at her, two fingers spreading her labia so she could ride her hand. “Thank you,” she said, breathing already speeding up. Their movements were more clumsy and awkward in this position, but neither of them seemed particularly bothered by it.

It wasn’t much longer before Satsuki practically broke Ryuko’s skin on her shoulder and arched her back as she climaxed, Ryuko letting out a surprised grunt and coming for hopefully the last time of the night from the noise Satsuki made.

“Okay, I’ve died. I’m dead.” Ryuko flopped on top of her with a huff, resting her cheek on one of Satsuki’s breasts. “Fancy meeting you in Hell.”

Satsuki lazily flicked her in the nose and huffed, brushing sweaty locks of hair out of her own face. She did the same for Ryuko, who shuddered and groaned at the contact, her whole body an oversensitive mess. She opened her mouth to say something before she promptly shut it again and just scratched behind Ryuko’s ear. Ryuko’s eyes threatened to slip shut and she pressed her lips to the bare skin beneath her in return.

“I’ve been revived,” Ryuko mumbled, reaching out to run her fingers over the mess she made of Satsuki’s neck, “I swear, every day I’m more and more like Jesus. Next time I’ll turn water into wine, you’ll see.”

Satsuki smirked down at her and rolled her eyes, tugged at her ear. “I’ve got to get going,” Satsuki said. Ryuko hummed and her free hand found one of Satsuki’s breasts, and the other woman gasped. “No, Matoi,” she said, even as Ryuko mouthed at her chest. “Hey.”

Ryuko glanced up and detached her mouth. “Is this a legit no, or a ‘no, but touch me’ no?” she asked, taking her hand off her breast anywhere.

“A legitimate no,” Satsuki responded, straightening up on her elbows. Ryuko craned her neck up to look at her, raised her brow, inspecting her, before she nodded.

“Yeah. Okay.” She sat up, all flimsy-limbed. “Sorry.” She carefully tugged her closer in order to press a chaste kiss to her lips, which Satsuki returned for a moment before she punched her gut, causing Ryuko to reel back with a cough.

“I’m not a delicate creature,” she said, apologetically running her fingers over her stomach. “I could have gotten you off of me if I really wanted to.”

Ryuko grunted and nudged into her forehead. “Yeah, I can see that now,” she said, pursing her lips. Satsuki smirked at her and quickly kissed her before she picked her up and tossed her off of her. Ryuko grunted and reclined on the couch, sending Satsuki a weak kick to the shins as the other woman got up from her seat. Satsuki caught her leg and tugged her closer, her eyebrows furrowing. Ryuko glared right back and sat up, her other leg swinging around to connect with her side, which Satsuki easily caught as well. Then, with a grunt and a grin, Ryuko managed to grab on to her shirt and tug herself up, wrapping her legs around her waist.

Satsuki let out a confused noise from the back of her throat, barely managing to balance herself out so the two of them wouldn’t fall over.

“You gave me a shitty kiss,” Ryuko grumbled, one of her hands cupping her jaw.

One corner of Satsuki’s mouth quirked up. “Did I?”

“Yeah.” She felt Satsuki’s hand press to the small of her back and Ryuko nosed at her cheek, her breath ghosting over her lips.

“Did you want me to rectify that?” She asked, chasing after her lips, stroking at her back, feeling her muscles tense under her fingers from the action.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. “No, I’m hanging onto your body like a newborn koala because I want to be a brand new kind of living accessory,” she snarked, eyes lidding over as their lips brushed. She let out a quiet gasp when their mouths connected properly. It wasn’t a particularly long kiss, but when they split apart, Ryuko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and dislodged herself from her perch, tugging her down by the jaw for another quick kiss. She fixed Satsuki’s bra, still positioned above her breasts, then worked on rebuttoning her blouse, mouth pressing against hers again, this time a little more forcefully. Satsuki returned it with the same amount of vigour before she pulled away and straightened out her clothes.

“Was that better?” She asked, tweaking the other woman’s nose between her thumb and index finger.

“Meh, I guess,” Ryuko answered halfheartedly, grabbing her hand and clamping her teeth down on her wrist, watching Satsuki’s expression. Then, still holding eye contact, she pressed her lips to her pulse and sighed deeply through her nose. “Thanks for coming over, even though you were uninvited and totally ruined my steak night,” she murmured into her skin, almost bashfully.

Satsuki’s fingers curled along her jaw and she traced patterns on it before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “Don’t go soft on me,” she warned, running her thumb over her mouth, spreading her lips and kissing her again. Ryuko lightly bit down on her lip but returned the kiss, then, when they broke away, she slammed her forehead into Satsuki’s.

“I’ll try to be more considerate to you next time,” Ryuko said, pulling away.

Satsuki smiled at her and managed one more pat to her face before she got out of arm’s reach. “Put some clothes on, Matoi.”

“Fuck you, get out of my house,” Ryuko shot back, deliberately scratching at her crotch. “Go on, you said you were leaving.”

Satsuki shrugged and moved to the entrance, slipping her shoes on, as Ryuko plopped herself down on the couch with a sigh, spreading herself out. Satsuki stared at her for a few moments, looking like she was trying to decide how she felt about the gesture as she slipped on her other heel. “No goodnight kiss?”

“What, were the last few not enough for you?” Ryuko asked, furrowing her brows. “I’m not leaving this seat, and I don’t want you tracking dirt in my house, so you can go home without a fucking goodnight kiss.”

Satsuki rolled her eyes so hard her entire head moved, and she took the five steps necessary in order to stand in front of the couch. Ryuko glanced away and coughed as Satsuki advanced, but when she drew close enough she hooked her arm around her head and kissed her on her own terms. Satsuki barely even seemed affected, she just held her chin and returned the kiss, neither of them even opening their mouths in order to deepen the kiss. When Satsuki was satisfied, she pulled away, swiped her thumb over Ryuko’s mouth in order to wipe away her saliva, then promptly left without another word.

Ryuko sat back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling. “Guess I should put some clothes on.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki invites Ryuko to work out with her at four in the morning. Not wanting to pass up a free visit to the gym, Ryuko accepts. Shenanigans ensue.

At four in the morning on a Sunday, Ryuko’s cell phone rang. With a groan, the woman reached over to her bedside table and peered at it, brows furrowed so deeply they threatened to cover the entirety of her eyes. Then, with a sigh, she answered it and brought it to her ear.

She didn’t even have time to say hello before the person on the other end spoke. “Come downstairs. I’m in my car.”

Satsuki.

Ryuko groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “It’s four in the morning,” she complained. Mako stirred on the other end of the room and she looked over at Ryuko, a question on her lips. Ryuko waved her off and turned her attention back to her phone. “Can you give me a reason for me to get out of bed and meet you down there?” She asked, leaning back in her bed and closing her eyes.

She heard Satsuki sigh on the other end of the receiver. “I was going to the gym, and I wondered if you wanted to join me,” she explained. “You had mentioned that you wanted to know my workout routine.”

Ryuko’s eyes snapped open. “Would I have to pay to get in?” she asked, suddenly interested.

“Not if you come in with me,” she responded as Ryuko got up and searched for a pair of clean sweatpants.

“I’m in,” she said. “Give me ten minutes, I’ll be downstairs.” She glanced over at the still half-asleep Mako as she ended the call. “I’m going out with a friend. They’ve got a subscription to a gym, so…” she trailed off, finding her sports bra and a fresh undershirt, which she quickly slipped on. “I should be home by the time you wake up properly, so don’t get any funny ideas about Gamagori coming over or something,” she added, mostly joking.

Mako frowned. “I wouldn’t do that,” she said. “And either way, Ira’s working today.”

Ryuko grunted and put on a pair of socks, then left the room to find her reusable water bottle.

“Who’s this friend, anyway? Is this the same person as the one you got drunk with?” Mako asked from the other room.

Ryuko peeked out at her from the door frame, toothbrush in her mouth, as she snatched her gym bag and shoved her now-filled bottle of water in it. She looked at Mako and said, completely serious, “A friend.”

Mako sat there and crossed her arms. “Okay, but you don’t  have any friends! Aside from me, I guess… And Mataro, but he’s not here.”

“Well, I have a new one,” Ryuko shot back, toothpaste and spittle dribbling on the floor. She raised her finger and left in order to spit and rinse her mouth before she came back around and grabbed her bag. Then, with a sigh, she shrugged and added, “You know her. That’s all I’ll say.”

Mako blinked. “Ooohhhh! A riddle!” She exclaimed, sitting up completely and smiling, determined. “By the time you get back, I’ll figure it out!”

Ryuko grinned back at her before darting away to the entrance. “Fine, but I’ve got to go right now. I’ll catch you later, alright?”

“Don’t forget your jacket! It’s still cold out there!” Mako called out as Ryuko slipped on her shoes. Ryuko huffed but did as she was told. “Zip it up, too!”

With an audible groan, Ryuko zipped up the jacket and glared at the bedroom doorway. “Okay, bye,” she called out as she unlocked the door. She shut it behind her, locked the door, then made her way downstairs, still trying to get rid of the remnants of her sleep out of her system.

Satsuki was where she usually was, car still turned on, puttering on the side of the road. Ryuko clambered into the passenger seat and tossed her gym bag in the back seat. Satsuki nodded in her direction in greeting and Ryuko mumbled a weak ‘hello’ in response as she buckled her seatbelt.

“Do you want to stop at a café first? You couldn’t have eaten breakfast yet,” Satsuki said, putting the car in drive.

Ryuko shrugged, leaning back in her seat. “If you’re paying for it, then sure,” she answered, stretching her arms above her head. She glanced over at Satsuki, who quickly turned away from her and lifted her foot off the brake, brows furrowed. Ryuko stared at her for a moment longer before she hummed and unzipped her jacket then peeled it off with a huff. “I want a caramel shot in my double-double,” she said as Satsuki drove the short distance to the Starbucks. Satsuki ordered from the drive-thru and, after receiving her green tea, Ryuko’s coffee, and two danishes, she parked the car in front of the café.

Ryuko sipped her coffee and started on her meal, glancing every so often at Satsuki. At her fifth glance, Satsuki sighed and turned to her, eyebrow raised. “What,” she said, tone about as flat as a flounder. Ryuko sputtered and spilled coffee all over the front of her shirt and Satsuki snorted at her, a smile teasing at her lips.

“Oh my God, don’t look at me like that,” Ryuko complained, flushing furiously and tugging the now-scalding, now-wet piece of clothing away from herself. Satsuki huffed and leaned over, napkins in her hand, and dabbed at her shirt.

“Only some bleach can save this now, I think,” Satsuki said, looking up at Ryuko. “Do you want me to drive you back so you can change?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I exercise in my sports bra anyway, so…” she shrugged and leaned back in her seat, setting her coffee down in one of the cup holders. Then, after making sure her breakfast was settled in a safe place, she pulled off her shirt and tossed it on top of her bag. Satsuki flinched away and Ryuko raised a brow in her direction. “What? You’ve seen me in less clothes than this.”

Satsuki nodded, conceding. “I suppose. It just surprised me.”

Ryuko grinned. “You? Surprised? Now  I’m fucking shocked,” she said, reluctantly shrugging on her jacket. Satsuki handed her back her coffee and Ryuko grabbed her danish, awkwardly resuming her meal. “You should try my coffee. It’s probably better than your wet leaf juice,” Ryuko said, mid-bite. She stretched out her arm in order to wave her cup in her face and Satsuki shifted back, mouth curling downwards.

“All you’re drinking is bean juice, and extremely diluted bean juice at that,” Satsuki said, pursing her lips when the cup floated ever closer. It bumped against her lips and Satsuki focused on Ryuko, unamused. Then, with a sigh, she took the cup from her and sipped it, brows immediately furrowing. “Do you have an absence of sweet-tasting taste-buds? This is sweet to the point of foul.” She handed back the cup and sipped her own tea, presumably in order to wash away the taste of Ryuko’s drink.

Ryuko grumbled under her breath and swigged her coffee. “Sorry my taste buds aren’t as fuckin’ refined as yours,” she said, taking the last few bites of her danish.

“I didn’t say that,” Satsuki responded, setting her tea down. “I just said that you have horrible taste.”

“Oh, like that’s any better,” Ryuko said into her coffee, tapping her armrest and avoiding eye contact.

“Matoi.” Satsuki’s hand came to rest on her wrist and, like the actual five year old Ryuko was, Ryuko jerked her hand away and drank her coffee. “Matoi,” she said more firmly, “Stop being stupid.”

“I’m not being stupid,” Ryuko huffed as she turned away from her. She heard Satsuki sigh and her fingers came to rest on the nape of her neck. Ryuko didn’t flinch away, but she certainly didn’t respond in any way.

“I apologize. Would it be more accurate if I called you an infant instead?” Her fingers rubbed at the base of her scalp and Ryuko halfheartedly growled at her, moving into the touch. “Come now, I’ll admit that what I said may have been in poor taste.”

“Oh my God, is that supposed to be a joke?” Ryuko asked, whirling around, incredulous. Satsuki just shrugged in response, her irritating smirk on her lips, hand curling into Ryuko’s hair. She let herself be tugged towards Satsuki and rested her forehead on hers with a sigh. “Your jokes are bad and you should feel bad,” she mumbled, setting her coffee down. Satsuki snorted and bumped noses with her, silently asking permission for a kiss, which Ryuko gladly gave. Ryuko bit her probably slightly more than was pleasurable, but she reasoned that she mostly deserved it, and Satsuki didn’t seem like she was going to complain anytime soon. 

“But, since I’m much more charitable than you, I forgive you for making fun of me,” Ryuko said as soon as they broke apart. Satsuki rolled her eyes and Ryuko grinned at her, bumping foreheads with her a final time before she moved back to rest in her seat. She grabbed her coffee and gulped down the rest of it, then sighed contentedly and leaned back, staring out the window.

When Satsuki finished her drink, Ryuko plucked it from her hands, unbuckled her seat belt, gathered the rest of the trash, then darted out of the car and tossed what was in her hands in the garbage. When she got back in the car, she buckled herself back in and shrugged. “I don’t like trash lying around. I like mess, but not a dirty mess,” she explained. “Now. Take me to the gym.”

Satsuki glared at her for the last statement but she put herself in reverse and pulled out of her parking space. Once she got out of the lot, Ryuko fiddled with the radio dials, finally finding one that played copious amounts of Dad Rock.

“This is real music,” Ryuko said, tapping her fingers to Led Zeppelin.

Satsuki just frowned and flicked on her flasher before she turned at the corner. At the look on her face, Ryuko quirked a brow.

“You don’t like classic rock?” She asked, putting the volume down a notch or two so they could speak more comfortably.

“I’m opposed to your idea of real music. What does fake music sound like?” Satsuki glanced over at her before focusing back on the road.

Ryuko scratched her neck. “Meh. Good point.”

Satsuki seemed surprised. “That’s it? No argument?”

Ryuko flapped a hand in her direction dismissively. “I can educate you on why this music’s the best some other time. Plus, I’ve gotta save my energy for the gym.”

Satsuki snorted. “You’re very excited to go, I see.”

“Well, yeah,” Ryuko said, picking at the dirt under her fingernails. “I mean, usually I just have to make due with what I’ve got at home. Sometimes I have to bench-press Mako.”

“You do  not actually bench press an actual person,” Satsuki said, incredulous.

“I totally do. Mako has to like… curl up into a ball, it’s fucking hilarious. Sometimes she even watches TV while I’m lifting her.” She laughed at her own story, but it quickly petered out and she cleared her throat. “I just can’t afford a membership to a gym, y’know? So. Thanks. For once.”

Satsuki scratched behind her ear and nodded quickly, suddenly finding the road much more interesting than before. “It’s no problem. If you like it, I could probably bring you once a week.”

Ryuko shrugged. “Yeah. I guess.”

The rest of the ride was carried out in awkward silence, punctuated by Ryuko tapping her fingers to the beat of the music droning on the radio and the hum of the car’s engine. Finally, they came across the gym and Satsuki parked the car.

Before they exited, Satsuki placed a hand on Ryuko’s arm and said, completely serious, “Don’t cause any trouble.”

“Pff, I don’t cause trouble,” Ryuko dismissed, waving a hand in her direction. “Sometimes trouble  finds me, but that isn’t my fault.” She grinned wryly at her when Satsuki just rolled her eyes, but she let go of her arm and grabbed her things from the back seat and tossed Ryuko’s bag to her. Locking the car doors behind her, the two of them made their way to the entrance of the gym.

“Kiryuin. Satsuki. I brought a guest,” Satsuki said at the front desk, barely motioning towards Ryuko with a flick of her wrist. She handed the clerk her membership card and waited patiently for the person to validate her card. Then after a few moments, her card was handed back to her and Satsuki looked at Ryuko and jerked her head in the direction of the locker rooms.

Ryuko immediately shrugged off her jacket as soon as she got into the room, running a thumb under her sports bra straps in order to straighten them out. She set her bag down and flexed with a groan, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. Satsuki stared at her briefly, expression blank, as pulled off her own shirt and shucked off her pants, revealing her own sports bra and a pair of leggings. Finally, she retrieved a hair elastic from her bag and went through the process of tying her alarmingly thick hair up into a sizeable bun. Ryuko reached out and patted Satsuki’s abs, watching them flex, and Satsuki let out a quiet hiss from the contact.

“You hands are cold,” she explained, moving away from her in order to pull out her towel and a water bottle. “Must you touch my abdominals every time they’re out in the open?”

“Yeah,” Ryuko answered honestly, her hand traveling up to tug at the baby hairs on the nape of the other woman’s neck. “You look good with your hair tied up.”

Satsuki straightened and slung her towel over her shoulder. “No backhanded compliment?” Satsuki asked, reaching over to flick her nose. 

Ryuko swatted her hand away and bent down to rifle through her own back for her water and towel, along with a pair of resistance gloves. She slipped the gloves on and shrugged. “Nah. It’s too early. Plus, you’re being pretty nice for once. I might as well repay your kindness.”

“Oh?” Satsuki mused, opening a locker and gesturing at Ryuko to put her own things inside of it. After Ryuko put her bag in, Satsuki took hers and also tossed it in before she closed and locked it. Ryuko sat down on one of the benches in order to roll up her sweatpants. Satsuki drew closer to her and Ryuko butted her head into her abs, glancing up at her and placing a bite on her hip. Satsuki arched her brow and merely watched as Ryuko pulled away, rolled her pants up the rest of the way, and stood.

Satsuki reached out and grabbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger, opening her mouth. She leaned in and locked eyes with Ryuko, whose brows furrowed. “What’re you doing?” Ryuko asked, although with her mouth open it didn’t even sound like words, let alone a full sentence. Satsuki just ran her thumb over her lower lip and Ryuko growled, frustrated at Satsuki’s inaction. Her own hand cupped Satsuki’s jaw and she brought her closer, their breath mingling. When nothing happened, Ryuko shifted on her feet and said, “This is weird.”

“A little weird,” Satsuki admitted. She let go of her chin and pulled her in for a quick apologetic kiss, then started towards the exit, leaving Ryuko trailing behind her.

“You got a thing with sticking your fingers in my mouth, huh?” Ryuko asked, matching Satsuki’s pace.

She flicked her eyes down at Ryuko for a moment before going back to staring straight ahead. “It usually makes you quieter.”

Ryuko snorted, her doubt obvious. “Seriously? Because I don’t think I’m any quieter when I’ve got a bunch of fingers shoved down my throat. I’m probably less quiet, actually, because you just do it without warning,” she said, eyes lingering over every exercise room they passed. “I think you just like it.”

“Nonsense. Who would like slobbery fingers?”

Ryuko stared at her until Satsuki stared back. “I dunno. I’m asking you.”

Satsuki just grunted and gave Ryuko quite possibly the gentlest whack she’d ever received to the back of her head in response. She cleared her throat and mumbled something, and Ryuko frowned and leaned closer.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the fact that you just mumbled very quietly,” Ryuko said.

Satsuki sighed. “I  said , you have a nice mouth.”

“Oh, so that makes you want to stick your fingers in it?”

Satsuki shrugged and scratched at the nape of her neck, suddenly bashful. “If you put it that way… I suppose.”

Ryuko stared at her for a few moments then, realizing that she was being genuine, she cackled and elbowed her, nearly knocking Satsuki out of stride. Satsuki growled and whirled on her, probably ready to spout some choice words in Ryuko’s direction, but Ryuko quickly grabbed the nape of her neck and headbutted her, brows furrowed. “Shut up,” Ryuko warned as Satsuki reeled back. Satsuki opened her mouth to say something before she growled and shut it. “Thank you. For shutting up and telling me I’ve got a pretty mouth you routinely want to stick your fingers into,” Ryuko said, patting her forehead apologetically.

Satsuki stared at her, slightly bemused. “You’re welcome,” she said. She cleared her throat and  resumed her walking, finally stopping at one of the doors. She let Ryuko in first and followed her in.

“Oh,” was all Ryuko could manage, taking a few steps further into the room. It was mostly empty, the only other person in the room lifting weights with their iPod on. Ryuko looked over at Satsuki and said, “Shit, if I get this once a week you can shove your fingers in my mouth as much as you want.”

Satsuki frowned and boxed her ear. “I shouldn’t have told you,” she said, as Ryuko grinned at her and lightly punched her back, knuckles brushing over Satsuki’s gut. Satsuki smirked back and tapped the side of her head before she took a step back.  “I assume you do stretches before you work out?”

Ryuko furrowed her brow. “Uh, duh. What do you think I am, a simpleton?” she demanded, taking her own step back and stretching her arms above her head. “Dynamic stretches first, static ones at the end.”

Satsuki shrugged and allowed Ryuko to lead her in which stretches she wanted to do, before Ryuko started on squats and lunges, which, with a moment’s hesitation, Satsuki joined in on.

“I’m working on my legs today,” Ryuko said, glancing over at the barbells and leading Satsuki into jump squats, “I never do enough at home since I don’t have the equipment.” After doing a few more sets of those and another few sets of standing calves, she stopped and sighed, giving herself a break before she moved towards the spinning machine. Satsuki followed her and sat herself down. “Gonna be doing some tabata now. Eight reps, twenty seconds each. Ten seconds off. Got it?”

Satsuki nodded. “Where do you get your routine?” she asked as they started.

On the ten second rest, Ryuko glanced over at her and said, “George St-Pierre. He’s my idol.”

“… The fighter?”

Ryuko nodded and started on her second rep. “Yeah. He’s fucking metal. He came from… assfuck nowhere, was bullied,” Her eyes blazed with determination. On the break she added, “I mean, Ronda Rousey is fucking incredible, too, she’s a fucking Olympian, but GSP was great. Until he retired.” She hesitated and mulled over what she had just said in her mind. “Mostly retired.”

Satsuki stared at her, breathing heavy, and Ryuko glanced over at her, suddenly self-conscious. “What?”

She shook her head, avoiding her gaze. “Nothing,” she said, dismissing her and starting the third rep. After a moment’s hesitation Ryuko did the same. The last five reps were done in relative silence, and when they were done, Ryuko leaned back and groaned, only managing to not fall off the machine by hanging onto the handlebars. Satsuki slumped over and rested her head on her elbows, breathing just as heavy as Ryuko’s. Ryuko managed to dislodge her hand from the machine and swing it around in order to place it on the small of Satsuki’s back, then drift lower.

“Matoi,” Satsuki warned, lifting her head in order to glare at her, “get your hand off of my ass.”

Ryuko just grinned and squeezed. Scowling, Satsuki swatted her away and got up, jabbing her elbow into Ryuko’s ribs, who grunted and weakly slumped into her. She let out a surprised noise in response, but her hand found Ryuko’s thigh and she leaned back into her. After a few seconds, Ryuko sighed and said, “I need to finish my workout. I need you to spot for me while I lift weights.”

Satsuki pulled away and Ryuko hopped off the spinning machine, making her way to the weights. “I’m doing these without dropping ‘em so, uh, keep an eye on me or something.” Satsuki nodded, watching as Ryuko slid the appropriate amount of weights on. Slipping into position, Ryuko tugged on her gloves to make sure they were on properly, then took in a deep breath and lifted up the barbell, executing twelve deadlifts in a row, slow and steady, warming up, before she set the barbell down and grunted.

“Okay. I really need you to watch me. Hopefully I won’t be dropping this until this is over,” Ryuko explained, gripping the weights and starting her exercise. She pulled five reps of deadlifts, then immediately shifted into stiff leg deadlifts. “Help me get into squatting position,” Ryuko grunted, lifting the barbell. Satsuki obliged her and made sure she wasn’t choking herself as she got into position, then did five reps of that before she shifted again and did some good mornings, which shifted into bodyleg squats, barbell held behind her head. By the time she was finished and set down the weight, she was a huffing, shaking mess, but she grabbed two weights off the rack for each of her hands and did some cleans and push presses. When Satsuki saw that she no longer needed a spotter, she started on her own workout.

Once she was done that, she wobbled over to her water and chugged it down, grabbed her towel and dried the sweat from her face and arms, then looked over at Satsuki, who was doing hip abductors. Still staring at her, Ryuko finished off her workout with a series of static stretches, then sat herself down on the floor and watched Satsuki go through the rest of her routine. The other person had left somewhere in the middle of Ryuko’s routine, probably, as when she glanced around, they were the only two in the room. Halfway through Satsuki’s workout, they managed to meet each other’s eyes. Satsuki held her gaze for the rest of it, brows furrowed in exertion, her whole body covered with a sheen of sweat, her hair falling out of her bun.

Ryuko’s mouth was dry just looking at her. She blindly reached for her water bottle and drank from it, clearing her throat and shifting around when she finished. Satsuki snorted at her and finished off her workout with a few static stretches, mouth curled in some sort of display of amusement.  Satsuki grabbed her own water and chugged it down, and Ryuko managed to get herself to stand, knees weak and wobbly.

Ryuko found Satsuki’s hand on her hips, steadying her, and Ryuko leaned into her, mouth clamping down on Satsuki’s neck. “Sweaty,” Ryuko mumbled into her skin, one hand resting on her abs, slick with sweat. Satsuki let out a quiet groan and she canted her hips. “You liked me watching you work out that much?” She asked, pulling away in order to look up at her. “Or was it watching me work out? Don’t think I didn’t see you.”

Satsuki leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Mostly a mix of both,” she admitted. She kissed her properly then, languid, and her hand shifted down to squeeze her ass, smirking when she felt Ryuko gasp into her mouth.

“Okay, as much as I’m loving this, I really need to shower,” Ryuko said, breaking away from her. “And you told me to stay out of trouble,” she added, weakly shoving her shoulder. Satsuki stared at her for a few more moments, weighing her options, before she grabbed her things and jerked her head in the direction of the exit. Ryuko followed her, still unused to the floor plan, and when they reached the locker room Ryuko peeled off her sports bra with a content sigh. “There’re showers here, right?” she asked, tugging down her pants as Satsuki took off her own bra.

“Down the hall.” She opened the locker and tugged out her own towel, and Ryuko gravitated towards her own bag, searching through it until she found her towel. Stripping down the rest of the way and not even bothering to cover herself, Satsuki waited for Ryuko to finish and then brought her to the showers.

“We could shower together,” Ryuko suggested, and Satsuki fixed her with a doubtful glare.

“Shower sex is never good,” was all she said before she went into her own stall.

Ryuko nodded, accepting her point, then found her own stall. Neither of their showers ran for very long; they were on two-minute timers and mostly cold in order to dissuade people from taking too long in them by design. By the time Ryuko got out, Satsuki was wringing out her hair and tying it back up, towel around her shoulders. Ryuko didn’t even try to hide her stare as she dried off as best she could before wrapping the towel around her torso, and Satsuki stared right back, fingers fumbling with her hairtie. Still, neither of them said anything and Ryuko slipped on her spare pair of sweats and zipped up her jacket, not bothering with a bra or her undershirt. Satsuki put on what she had arrived in, packing the rest in her bag and tossing Ryuko’s to her. Ryuko packed her things, slightly distracted by Satsuki’s lack of bra, and she followed Satsuki out.

When they got in the car, their silence continued. The car turned on, Satsuki started driving.

About five minutes into the drive, however, Satsuki pulled into a vacant lot, turned the car off, then tugged Ryuko into a rough kiss, unbuckling her seatbelt. Ryuko groaned into her mouth and grabbed at her, tugging her onto her lap and trailing her hands under her shirt, hands immediately finding her breasts and squeezing.

“Shit, wait, wait, my seatbelt,” Ryuko said, and Satsuki growled and unbuckled it for her, tugging off her shirt and tossing it on her seat. “Oh my God this is actually happening,” Ryuko continued, one of her hands moving down to tug at Satsuki’s sweats, which Satsuki helped with. Her hand helped spread her legs out and she glanced up at Satsuki, eyebrows raised. “Your thighs are soaked, holy shit.” She spread her with two fingers and felt her shudder above her, head bowing over. Her fingers slipped inside her with little trouble, and Satsuki let out a ragged, desperate groan, hips already canting into her.

“Matoi,” She breathed, burying her face into her neck, fucking herself on Ryuko’s hand.

“You said shower sex was awkward so we have car sex instead?” Ryuko asked, crooking her fingers, and Satsuki cried out in response, especially loud this morning.

“Shut up,” Satsuki managed, tugging at Ryuko’s hair and nosing at her jugular. Ryuko shut her mouth as asked, brushing her thumb over her clit and feeling a wave of satisfaction come over her when Satsuki moaned right in her ear. “Matoi,” she said again, and Ryuko moaned herself from the sound of her name on her breath, the hand on Satsuki’s breast curling around to grab at her rear. Her finger prodded her ass, and Satsuki let out a grunt, conflicted. “Not there,” she warned.

“Are you sure? It’ll feel--”

“Not there,” she repeated, more firmly. Ryuko hesitated but moved away, grabbing at one of her cheeks and instead, quickening the pace of her fingers.

It didn’t take Satsuki very long to come, a long groan spilling from her lips and her hips jerking a stuttering rhythm against Ryuko’s hand, but when Ryuko started pulling out of her, she whined and bucked her hips, her grip on her hair tightening.

“Jesus Christ, Eyebrows, again?” she murmured, suddenly urgent, easing her back against the dashboard and leaning over. Satsuki let out a hiss at the temperature on her back, arching into the hand on her breast. She kicked off her shoes and pants, and her legs came to rest on the armrests. Ryuko ducked down, planting her mouth down on her hip and sucking. Satsuki groaned and practically rutted against her, and Ryuko lapped at her thighs, biting back a remark about how wet she was in case she decided to give her a concussion or worse, didn’t let her come later.

When her mouth came into contact with her clit Satsuki tilted her head back and groaned, her second hand joining her first in Ryuko’s hair and pressing her closer. Ryuko shut her eyes and moaned into her crotch, her free hand digging into her pants and touching herself, impatient and uncaring if she was the one who took care of it. Halfway through her ministrations, her mouth gave up and she leaned on Satsuki’s thighs, moaning and biting there, matching the rolls of Satsuki’s hips and hooking her fingers, searching for her g-spot. She knew she hit it when Satsuki let out a keening noise and she saw her toes curl in her peripheral vision. Satsuki voiced a surprised grunt before she came a second time, but this time, liquid spilled between Ryuko’s fingers and out of her, making Ryuko let out her own surprised noise.

“Did you just squirt?” Ryuko asked, the hand in her pants stilling, pulling her fingers out of Satsuki and sucking in a breath when more liquid came with it. “Yeah, that totally just happened.” Satsuki glanced away and swallowed harshly, and Ryuko just snorted at her and lowered her mouth to her entrance, cleaning her off. “No big deal, Eyebrows,” she added. Satsuki let out a quiet groan and looked back down at her, and when their eyes met, Ryuko put her fingers to her lips and cleaned off her own hand. Her grip on her hair tightened and Satsuki stared at her, breathing quickening. Then, almost without warning, one of Satsuki’s feet pushed her against the car seat, and she slid into her lap with one smooth motion. Her hand worked on her zipper and she nosed at Ryuko’s jaw, while her other hand helped her get into position, slotting herself between Ryuko’s legs and hooking them around her torso.

“Wow, okay,” Ryuko managed, lowering her pants just enough for Satsuki to access her and grabbing onto Satsuki’s jaw with both of her hands in order to kiss her insistently. Satsuki didn’t waste any time, pushing her fingers into her with one hand and grabbing her hair with the other. Ryuko gasped against her mouth and bucked her hips into her, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Is this going to happen every week?” She asked, mouthing at her jaw, and Satsuki smirked, twisting her fingers and causing the telltale leg to jerk out and slam into the dashboard. Ryuko swore under her breath and slumped back, tugging Satsuki onto her and kissing her lethargically, running her fingers down her back.

“Do you want another?” Satsuki asked, ghosting over her clit.

“No, fuck no, I feel like an overcooked noodle,” Ryuko groaned, and Satsuki pulled her pants up for her before slumping into her.

“Good. My arms hurt from my workout,” Satsuki answered, resting her chin on her shoulder and scratching at Ryuko’s scalp. Ryuko let out a huff of laughter and leaned into her, hands resting on the small of her back. “... I don’t think I can drive home for a little while. I can’t feel my legs.”

Ryuko tried to hold back her laughter, she really did. But when Satsuki tired to fix her with a withering stare, she burst out laughing, tossing her head back.

“Shut  up , Matoi,” Satsuki hissed, burying her face in her neck, embarrassed.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Ryuko said, patting her shoulders. “Hey, while we wait for your legs to get back online, what’s your phone number? You have mine, so I just thought we’d make it even. And so I can ignore your calls.

Satsuki snorted and swung her arm to reach her bag in the back of the car. Then, retrieving her phone, she idly found a contact and texted her. “There. I sent you my number.”

Ryuko grunted and ran her fingers over her spine. “I can’t believe you actually squirted,” she said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Satsuki stiffened. “It’s only happened once before, and even then I had some… Mechanical assistance,” Satsuki said into her neck, and even in the dim morning light Ryuko could see the flush on her ears and neck.

“Wow, I must be fantastic.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea. That was only because of earlier.” 

Ryuko hummed and mouthed at one of her ears. “You’re getting really heavy. Can you feel your legs yet?”

Satsuki grunted and grabbed her shirt, and she straightened in order to slip it on. She leaned back and found her pants, and Ryuko helped her back into them, along with her shoes. Then, with a huff, she shifted over to her own seat, buckled herself in, then turned the car on.

The rest of the drive was in rather comfortable silence, all things considered. When they reached Ryuko’s apartment, Ryuko grabbed her things, zipped up her jacket, then glanced over at Satsuki. “Uh. Thanks,” she said, clearing her throat and scratching at her neck.

“You’re welcome,” Satsuki answered, staring at her expectantly.

“Oh. Yeah, okay.” She leaned over and kissed her, but broke apart almost immediately when a girlish scream  pulled her attention away. “What the fuck--?” she started, only to be tugged into another kiss, and Ryuko mentally shrugged the thought away and returned the action.

When she got out of the car and into her apartment’s lobby, she found Mako and Gamagori trying to hide behind a potted plant.

“What the fuck, Mako, I told you about Gamagori,” Ryuko said, furrowing her brows.

“He’s not in the apartment! Technically! And what about you and your friend?” Mako said, standing up.

Backpedaling and flushing furiously, she said, “Y-you saw that?!”

Gamagori stood up next to her, equally red. “I cannot believe what my lady is doing with her spare time! To think that  you-- ”

“Okay, you better choose your next few words carefully, big guy,” Ryuko growled, dropping her bag and taking a threatening step forward.

“No fighting!” Mako shouted, coming between them, arms raised. “You’re talking to my sister! Don’t talk about her like that!” She said, pointing at Ira, who shrunk back, ashamed. “And you shouldn’t have been slinking around! You coulda just told me.”

Ryuko kicked up imaginary dust with her feet. “Yeah, whatever. I’ll tell you about it when your giant overbearing boyfriend isn’t around.”

“Fine. I’ll just ask Lady Satsuki myself.”

Ryuko paled. “W-well, I mean, okay, if that’s what you want to do-- wait, were you the one who screamed, or was that Mako?”

“Oh, no that was totally Ira!” Mako answered for him, grinning.

“I have to go to work,” Ira said, glancing down at his watch and practically running from the room. With a sigh, Ryuko turned to Mako.

“C’mon. Guess I’ll have to tell you about it now. But you cheated, you didn't even guess.”


End file.
